This proposal is a request for funds to provide services, equipment and a relatively stable source of support for key ancillary personnel, all of which are essential to the conduct of the research activities of the Department of Ophthalmology. The need for a core facility has become more pressing as the demand has grown for ancillary services and major items of equipment that cannot be justified on an individual basis. Thus, core support will enable more efficient management of research activities, increase the productivity of the various research groups, and expand the research capabilties of our staff.